


A Force to be Reckoned With

by sachiin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Always a pilot. In any universe. This needs its own tag., Except Keith. He's still a pilot., Gen, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachiin/pseuds/sachiin
Summary: The Galra. Descendants of the long lost Ancients of Atlantis. Their quintessence is one with the seas, and those who have the power to connect with water on such a deep level can even control it, and those gifted with such power are sworn protectors of the ocean.The Alteans. Royals who ruled the land. After a war that lasted for thousands of years between the land and sea dwellers, what used to be the peaks of towering mountains are the only scattered islands left of what was once flourishing earth. The Princess, the last of the Altean blood, now sails the ship her father built and leads what has become of the land dwellers… Pirates.Lance, an ordinary pirate enjoying his chill, uneventful life at sea reluctantly embarks on a journey when he meets a boy who falls from the sky.





	A Force to be Reckoned With

“Just so we’re clear I’m only doing this because the Princess asked me to. Also, it’s _my_ ship, so it’s _my_ rules.”

“Look, this is my journey, and I never asked you to come with me.”

“Uh Lance, technically it’s Allura’s ship. And Keith, you don’t even know how to sail a ship, how are you gonna go anywhere surrounded by all… this?”

Both boys looked at the person who last spoke- a tanned boy with a big build and a bright orange bandana. He pointed to everything around them and there was nothing but blue waters as far as the eye could see.

“But she entrusted me with it, Hunk! So for now it’s mine!” replied Lance, while Keith could only pout.

“He’s right, Keith. With your plane gone, your only choice is to travel by sea. And having had no experience at all sailing a boat, you’ll need Lance’s help to get to places.”

“You tell ‘im, Shiro.” Lance proudly nodded, making Keith even more irritated.

“I said I could still fix my plane.”

“No can do, mate.” The shortest of the lot who wore glasses shook her head. “I looked at it and there was no way you could fly it safely even if you did somehow manage to fix it. We all saw how awesome you are at flying the other day, but there’s zero percent success rate in flying a plane with broken wings.”

Keith opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again, opting not to speak. Crossing his arms, he pouted. He quietly leaned on the railing and looked out into the water with no end in sight.

Lance, feeling like he has won, wore a smug grin as he held the ship’s wheel. “All right, pirates! Look alive!”

Glancing at Keith’s profile wrapped with the setting sun’s ethereal glow, Pidge’s word’s echoed in his head as he thought back on what happened seven days ago…

~*~

_Lance let out a long, dreamy sigh, eyes fixed on the Altean Princess, and also the Captain of their majestic ship, The Legendary Defender. The way her hair flowed like waves and how each strand sparkled under the summer sun. The way her eyes shone brighter and was more beautiful than any diamonds they’ve ever found in their treasure hunts. Everything about her was just perfect. As if she was no longer human… but a goddess._

‘Who knows… maybe she is a goddess. After all, the royal family of Alteans are said to be descendants of a clan of alca… some kind of magic performing people.’

_“Oh Allura, you look just like a goddess. With your hair the color of the clouds…” Hunk held a mop while he caressed its soft, white ends._

_In front of him, Pidge kneeled and stretched her arms out. “Doth thou not heareth the pounding of my heart? Louder than thunders warning of the oncoming storm of my lo-“_

_Their antics were halted by a loud sound coming from the sky. _

_“Wait, that wasn’t actally thunder was it?” Hunk asked nervously._

_“Can’t be. There was no storm on the forecast.” Pidge looked up, frowning. Her face turned to that of surprise as she pointed up. “Look! It’s a plane!”_

_“What’s a sky farer doing on this part of the world?” Lance wondered._

_“I don’t know, but there’s something odd about his flying…” Pidge took out her binoculars. “The wings are damaged!” _

_Lance snatched the binoculars. “The plane’s in pretty bad shape. If he crashes, he’s done for.”_

_“Ah, guys?” Hunk sounded nervous. “In case you haven’t noticed, he’s headed straight for our fleet. If he crashes into our ship, _we’re_ done for!”_

_“Everyone stay calm!” Allura yelled out as she ran to the galleon’s quarter deck. _

_“Allura’s right. There’s no need to panic, but best be on standby.” Shiro tailed behind her._

_“But that plane’s about to ram into us!” Lance yelled._

_“Actually, no, Lance. If you calculate his speed and current trajectory, today’s wind direction is working in his favor.”_

_“English, Pidge.”_

_“She means whoever the pilot is, he’s still got a fight in him. He’s doing his best to alter his course.”_

_The plane whooshed by dangerously close to their ship, hitting and breaking one of the tip of the foremast. _

_“Hey! Watch my favorite spot!” Lance yelled indignantly, sighing in relief when he saw the crow’s nest was safe._

_The small, yellow plane gained altitude once more and headed past all the other ships, away from Allura’s fleet and plunged into the open sea._

_Hunk whistled. “Now that’s some solid flying skills. We’re all safe thanks to him.”_

_Pidge frowned. “Not good. This is where the pilot would be sending a flare for help. Or at least show up and wave a flag or his hands or something to ask for rescue. But he’s not and the plane is sinking fast.”_

_“Pidge is right. We have to pull up the plane and check on the pilot. Lance, you’ll get to him fastest so take one of the rescue boats and save him. I’ll follow with Pidge and Shiro shortly to pull up the plane.”_

_“Roger that, Princess!” _

_Lance bolted to the railings and leapt over, landing right into one of the rescue boats. He swiftly dislodged from the ship and sped towards where the plane landed._

_“Hang in there pal, I’m comin’ to get ya.”_

_Lance got to where the plane was just in time before it completely sank and he had lost visual. He dove in, unstrapped the pilot from his seatbelt, lifted him up to the surface and hoisted him into the rescue boat. He took off the helmet and froze, remembering to breath only when the pilot started coughing. _

‘Damn… what a beautiful face. Why a mullet tho?’ 

_He helped him up and started rubbing his back awkwardly. “You okay?”_

_The pilot broke free from his hold and was about to dive back into the water had Lance not stopped him._

_“Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you’re goin’? I just pulled you outta there, pal.”_

_“Let me go! My plane!”_

_“Chill, dude, the Princess and the others are coming to get it.”_

_A recovery ship came their way and hoisted the yellow plane up. As the pilot watched his plane get pulled from the water, Hunk lowered the hinges towards them which Lance attached to his rescue boat, before pulling them both up into the floating tow truck as well. _

_Allura, Shiro, and Pidge were all waiting for them and the princess was the first one to speak. _

_“I don’t see a lot of sky farers around here. It’s a long way from land, especially bigger islands that have any runways. Who are you and what are you doing out here?”_

_“My name’s Keith. I was on my way to the island of ancient ruins when I saw sky bandits. I managed to fend them off but at the cost of my wings getting damaged.”_

_“Sky bandits?” A man with a funny moustache standing beside the princess echoed. “Must have seen our fleet and was after our supplies. Which means you saved us from those scoundrels! We owe you, young lad.”_

_“Thank you for saving us. I am Princess Allura and this is Coran, we’re the last of the Alteans. These are my friends, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk… and the one who came to your rescue was Lance.”_

_When the pilot looked his way, Lance gave him the finger guns._

_“I’m Keith. I just did what I had to, so there’s no need to thank me. And I need to get going, so as soon as I fix my plane, I’m out of here.” _

_“Uh, sorry dude. I don’t think that’s possible.” Hunk said._

_“Based from a preliminary visual inspection, your plane will probably take months to repair, if it’s even still possible.” Pidge followed._

_“What are you talking about? It was damaged when I got hit but I was still able to fly it, wasn’t I?” Keith scowled._

_“That’s because you’re brilliant at flying. Keith, you probably didn’t notice but one of your plane’s wings was completely torn off, and the other was just barely still attached. Had you not been the one piloting it, any other person would’ve died.” Shiro explained._

_“With a one hundred percent probability.” Pidge nodded. _

_“No… I need to get to that island.”_

_“That won’t be a problem. As thanks for saving our fleet I will be happy to award you with a ship!” Allura chirped._

_“Uh… thanks, but. I won’t be able to use it.”_

_Allura looked offended. “I beg your pardon? For your information my ships are all armed with state of the art technology, and…”_

_“No, that’s not what I mean, I don’t know how to operate one.” Keith clarified._

_Allura’s head tilted to one side. Shocked to the core, Lance drew his head close to the young pilot’s and stopped only when their faces were half an inch apart. _

_“What do you mean you don’t know how? The world has been covered in water for… I don’t know, long before you were born! And you’re telling me you’ve never sailed a ship on your own?!” He pointed to their smallest crew member. “Even Ms. Indoors here knows how to sail!”_

_“Excuse you!” Pidge retorted. “Even though I’ve never sailed one myself, I’ve read all the manuals!”_

_Allura clapped once. “It’s decided then, Lance will sail for you!”_  
  


_“Of course!” Lance paused when Allura’s words sank in. “… Wait, what?”_

_“I’ve always wanted to see what the island of the ancients look like. I heard there were ruins there from both the Alteans… and the cursed Galra. Legends say they once coexisted in peace. But seeing what the Galra have done to our planet, I find that hard to believe. Maybe the ruins will give me the answers I’m looking for.”_

_“Oh, so we’re all going on a new adventure together?” Pidge’s eyes sparkled. “Oh I can’t wait to let Matt and my parents know.”_

_“That’s perfect then. I’ll stay behind to tend to matters of the fleet. Coran, when we’ll meet with everyone to let them know of my plans and that I’ll be leaving everything here in your care until my return. Everyone, I’ll catch up with you as soon as I’m finished.”_

_“It’s decided, then. I’ll have to start packing our food supplies!” Hunk said as he walked away, murmuring something about having enough salted fish and potatoes._

_“Hang on, who said I’ll be travelling with any of you?” Keith protested. _

_Lance put an arm around the boy who looked even smaller with his arms crossed._

_“Just go with the flow, man. Just go with the flow.”_

~*~

Lance heaved a deep sigh.

“And just like that I’m stuck with this grumpy pilot. Oh Allura, things I do for you…”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Allura's ship. Think of it as kind of like the galleons of old. Except a bit more high tech because Pidge and Hunk and Coran's good ol grand dad? uncle? I don't remember. His ancestor haha. And with some magic happening in there because Allura is also a descendant of a royal line of alchemists after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first Klance fic! Please let me know your thoughts. Comments feed my writing. Thank you!


End file.
